Mortal Kombat: Fate of Worlds
Mortal Kombat: Fate of Worlds is a crossover fighting game developed by Netherrealm Studios and Published by Warner Bros. Games, released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. It features characters from Darkstalkers, Killer Instinct, Eternal Champions, League of Legends, and the anime X. Story Set in the MKX timeline, Ultratech has created a fighting tournament to be broadcasted on live television with fighters from around the world competing for fifteen million dollars. But behind the scenes, Ultratech is experimenting with travels to different worlds, that led the Special Forces to investigate. Modes Story - order of the chapters * Chapter 1. Sorata * Chapter 2. Kusanagi * Chapter 3. Jago * Chapter 4. Shadow * Chapter 5. Felicia * Chapter 6. Kotal Khan * Chapter 7. Yuzuriha * Chapter 8. Johnny Cage * Chapter 9. Takeda * Chapter 10. Ezreal * Chapter 11. Li Mei * Chapter 12. Sub-Zero * Chapter 13. Demitri * Chapter 14. Lux * Chapter 15. Orchid * Chapter 16. Kamui * Chapter 17. Raiden Ladder - Traditional, Survival, Endurance, Test your might Versus The Krypt Gameplay The game is set on a 2D plane, with each character having their own variations and special moves. Players can interact with the environment by smashing an opponent towards a piece of scenery or depending on the size and strength of the character, either throw it or leap from it. Players can also pick up objects from the ground such as tire irons or clubs that can be used as makeshift weapons before breaking, and can utilize stage transitions that also damages the opponent, and each character has their own x-ray move as well as a set of brutalities and fatalities. Characters Mortal Kombat * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Jax * Kenshi * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Takeda * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Raiden * Fujin * Kano * Reptile * Ermac * Quan Chi * Kitana * Jade * Mileena * Kotal Kahn * Erron Black * Stryker * Nightwolf * Sareena * Baraka * D'Vorah * Ferra/Torr * Tanya * Rain * Skarlet * Reiko * Frost * Smoke (human) * Ashrah * Li Mei * Sindel * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Sektor * Noob Saibot * Tremor * Sheeva * Richard Stryker (Stryker's nephew) (New) * Nightcrow (Nightwolf's niece) (New) * Dylan Jacob (Kano's lost son) (New) * Goro (Sub-boss) * Shinnok (Boss) Darkstalkers * Morrigan * Demitri * Felicia * Hsien-ko * Lord Raptor * Jon Talbain * Bishamon * B.B. Hood * Donovan * Pyron * Q-Bee * Aulbath * Victor * Anakaris * Lilith * Luna (witch) (New) * Cyrena (gorgon) (New) * Shekinah (angel) (New) * Shinno (kitsune) (New) * Anastasia (marionette) (New) * Jedah (Sub-boss) Killer Instinct * Jago * Orchid * Glacius * Thunder * Cinder * Sadira * Sabrewulf * Kim Wu * T.J. Combo * Maya * Spinal * Riptor * Mira * Tusk * Hisako * Kan-ra * Fulgore * Aria * Gargos (Boss) Eternal Champions * Shadow * Larcen * Jetta * Jonathon * Xavier * Midknight * Slash * Trident * R.A.X. * Riptide * Raven * Ramses III * Dawson X''' * Kamui * Arashi * Sorata * Yuzuriha * Subaru * Karen * Seiichiro * Fuma * Seishiro * Kusanagi * Yuto * Nataku * Satsuki '''League of Legends * Ezreal * Lux * Katarina * Talon * Yasuo * Nasus * Ahri * Fiora * Azir * Akali * Nidalee * Ashe * Quinn * Garen * Jayce * Lee Sin * Janna * Jinx * Caitlyn * Vi * Irelia * Lissandra * Sejuani * Annie * Illaoi * Elise * Taric * Jhin * Camille Exclusive Characters Xbox One * General Raam * Arbitor PlayStation 4 * Kratos * Sweet Tooth Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover __NOEDITSECTION__